14th Nin - The Shinobi goes All Out!!
14th Nin - The Shinobi goes All Out!! 'is the fourteenth episode of ''Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi. This episode features the defeat of the Clay Cho Nin-Ju, as well as the full story of the Arma Family and their connection to the Royal Family. The members of [[NJN22|'''NJN22]], as well as Kamen Rider Saizo make an appearance at the end of the episode. Plot Nobushige Konjo calls in Iroha to his office, assigning her to the be the new manager of the idol group NJN22, while also joking that she could learn from them if she really wanted to be an idol in the future. Iroha straightly asks if her reassignment is because of the events last night, with the CEO simply telling her that a change in the work environment would be very beneficial for a potential leader like her. Iroha keeps the idol documents and accepts the position before leaving the offices, where she brushes past by Isamichi. Icchy tries to talk to Iroha but she immediately slaps him across the face, before storming out of the building. Isamichi tries to chase her, but she completely shuts him off, seeing as he himself lied to her about her brother’s identity. Icchy tries to talk sense with her, but she pulls out her kunai and inches it to Isamichi’s neck, strongly warning him not to talk her for now. As Isamichi backs off, Yabe and Oba approach him, saying that he’s wanted at the Tokyo MPD-Nin Station for questioning. “The beasts of the crimson moon; filled with malice yet are of spirit and life. Though feral and dark, they are still of flesh and blood, worthy of love and protection. Only through the royal gifts they are given new breath. Seven bearers of the vessels bring balance to the world. For they alone are chosen to save humanity. ” - The scroll's text, as read by Rentaro Kagura Rentaro wakes up in a hospital room, finding himself handcuffed to the bed. Rekka is also in the room, guarding him as he slowly recalls the prior events. When Rentaro asks what happened, Rekka coldly says that everyone saw him; everyone already knows, before slapping him at the face as well, saying how he lied to everyone. Undeterred, Rentaro asks about Johnny but Rekka stops him midsentence, before finally telling Rentaro that he’s under arrest. An officer then tells Rekka that she’s being summoned by Chief Takajo, and as she goes up and leaves, Rentaro reminds her about what she told him in the forest that afternoon, before asking if his actions and intentions resonated with her. Rekka callously recounts that he broke several laws, viciously attacked Johnny in anger, and finally, he kept many secrets to her all that time. Rekka smugly throws Rentaro’s question back, asking what exactly are the emotions he wants to resonate with her, before leaving. Isamichi arrives at the Tokyo MPD office where he finds Chief Takajo, Rekka, and Ayame waiting for him while the remains of the Clay Hyoutan and the Silver Hyoutan sit on the chief’s table. As the two Riders settle down, Takajo starts by apologizing to both Rekka and Isamichi for dragging them into this situation, while also offering to take the Hyoutans back, should they choose to give up on being Riders. When Rekka asks what the meeting is about, Ayame finally tells the two about their true nature. Ayame and Takajo are, in fact, both part of ninja clans that serve as retainers to the Royal Family. Takajo then tells them that the events happening is unprecedented from the past Crimson Years, hinting that there’s more to this predicament than what was originally told to the two of them. When Takajo asks to return the Hyoutans once again, Rekka immediately refuses, saying that her decision to be a Kamen Rider wasn’t because of Takajo or because she was assigned to be one, rather she chose to become one to protect people. She holds on to the Scarlet Hyoutan, saying that she’s needed more here if complications are happening, before finally asking them about the events last night, about the Arma family, and the entire nature of the Hyoutans. Ayame cuts in, saying that they don’t have any liberty disclosing the secrets of the Hyoutans or the Royal Family, though they were happy to inform them about the truth to this particular situation: In a flashback, Ayame and Takajo explain that like them, the Arma clan also serve as retainers to the Royal Family, acting as their vanguard, dispatched during special operations. Originally, the Clay Hyoutan belonged to the Arma clan’s heir, Mary Arma, when she was assigned to deal with a looming threat known as the Niji no Hebi. However, Mary was pregnant at the time she was given the mission. Not wanting her to be burdened with the missions and motherhood, her husband that time, Jason Yoo, took the Shinobi Hyoutan and fought in her stead, pushing the clan back to the shadows for months. However, Jason was not a ninja, and the lack of the Hyoutan’s tuning led to the bottle accumulating unpurified Sanzu Waters, resulting in it shattering and Jason eventually turning into a Cho Nin-Ju. Jason's rampage through the city also caused the death of Mary Arma, young Johnny being orphaned, and the Royal Family dispatching Kamen Rider Shinobi to deal with it, resulting in Jason Yoo’s death. With their story complete, Isamichi tells them that the Cho Nin-Ju is much stronger than anything they faced before, asking if there is a way to defeat it and return Johnny to normal. However, Chief Takajo regrettably tells them that the situation with Johnny is different, as sealing a Cho Nin-Ju’s waters will mean death to the host. Once again, Takajo asks if they are still willing to continue, knowing the full circumstances well, and while Rekka is still undeterred, Isamichi places the Gold Hyoutan on the table, saying that the situation is truly complicated now. He then says that his whole reason for transforming is to protect Iroha, not to kill people. Having accepted his answer, Ayame gets the Hyoutan as Isamichi leaves. Back at the hospital, Yabe straightly observes and guards Rentaro. The two comically stare at each other like they’re playing the blinking game when an officer radios in about the Clay Cho Nin-Ju being sighted at the nearby riverbank. Yabe answers and radios Rekka in, only for him to look back and see Rentaro get replaced by a substitution dummy, having escaped the hospital. At the nearby riverbank, the Nin-Ju causes massive destruction with its ninja techniques. When he tries to attack a nearby family, Rentaro comes in and tackles the Nin-Ju, before telling the civilians to escape. Armed only with a kunai, Rentaro tries his best to fight off the beast, only to be beaten down and tossed aside several times. The Nin-Ju then uses hurricane ninjutsu to toss Rentaro up to the air, only to be caught by the Kurogane Retsutaka as Kamen Rider Kurenai arrives to confront the Nin-Ju. Though she fights valiantly, the Nin-Ju also easily overwhelms Kurenai, beating her down until she’s forced out of her transformation. When the Nin-Ju tries to strike her, Rentaro shields Rekka and takes the attack using his body. However, he stays standing and tries to ineffectively attack the Nin-Ju. Rekka tells Rentaro to stand down, saying that he’s no match for the beast, but Rentaro laughs, before apologizing for everything. He tells Rekka that she’s right all along; he’s no longer doing this because it’s his mission, but because he genuinely wants to protect and save people. He then tells her to trust him this once, just as he’s going to trust her now, before he pulls a Black Shuriken Starter and stabs the Nin-Ju with it, inserting it within its body. Suddenly, the Cho Nin-Ju starts bleeding Sanzu Waters and the mark where it is stabbed suddenly glows a Crimson shade. The Nin-Ju’s body becomes unstable before it slowly discards Johnny’s body, as it continues to bleed Sanzu Waters. Rentaro smiles, saying that the technique worked, before coughing up blood and slowly falling back. He's then caught by Rekka, who smiles because his rival is being his usual reckless self. When the Cho Nin-Ju fully heals up, Rekka hands Rentaro his Silver Hyoutan back, asking if he could still fight. He grabs the Hyoutan and the two transform to Kamen Rider Shinobi and Kurenai side by side, as they both engage the beast. Though the Cho Nin-Ju initially gains the upper hand, the Riders’ combination attacks prove to be more effective, as they manage to deal significant blows the Nin-Ju, weakening it enough. Finally, both Riders activate their finishers, with Shinobi hitting it with a Rider Kick, while Kurenai slashes it with multiple DaiKunai strikes. As the Nin-Ju implodes into gushes of water, Shinobi activates a hand seal that sucks the Nin-Ju’s liquified body into the Black Shuriken Starter which turns brown. As Shinobi collects the shuriken, sirens start to ring out as Rekka cancels her transformation. She says 30-second head start, just as Shinobi nods and jumps off, leaving her just as multiple police cars arrive on the scene. That night, Takajo and Ayame visit a comatose Johnny Yoo at the hospital, noting that this is the first time a Rider survived since transforming into a Cho Nin-Ju. When Ayame notes that this might be the fruit of Gamano’s experiments, Takajo airs his skepticism, saying that he still went out of line with his grand plan. With regards to the shattered Hyoutan, Ayame notes that the heir will finally be back after two years, with the two showing both relief and concern. The scene then shifts inside an airplane, where the members of NJN22 are becoming excited to finally be back after some time. As Luna points to the Tokyo Tower, Haruka looks out on the window where a silhouette of a green Kamen Rider stands, before jumping in plain view. Fan Casting * Rentaro Kagura: Hideya Tawada * Isamichi Konjo: Takuma Zaiki * Rekka Ayano: Kazusa Okuyama * Johnny Yoo: Chansung * Chief Takajo: Masahiro Takashima * Ayame Suzumiya: Kana Oya * Nobushige Konjo: Kenichi Endo * Iroha Kagura: Asuka Hanamura * Yabe: Yohei Komatsu * Oba: Sho Tanaka Guest Cast * Mary Arma Yoo: Mina Fujii * Jason Yoo: Ryohei Otani * Haruka Ashikage: Mizuki Yamauchi * Satomi Hiiragi: Anna Ishii * Luna Ohata: Asuka Saito * Amily Komiyama: Aika Hirota * Yukari Kageyama: Mikoto Hibi Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Shinobi / Previous Shinobi: Yuji Nakata * Kamen Rider Kurenai: Ryoko Gomi * Kamen Rider Bakugo / Clay Cho Nin-Ju: Yuya Nawata * Kamen Rider Saizo: Jun Watanabe Notes from Writer